


Bend not Break

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Fated Series [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Angst and Feels, Brothels, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Feels, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Force-Sensitive Hux, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV Kylo Ren, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rules, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Kylo wonders what Starkiller tastes like. He imagines the cosmos—epic, overwhelming, beautiful and untouchable. Kylo is burning hot like a star now. He’s a building mass of energy and heat, longing to expand into Starkiller’s orbit. A mere touch, a mere taste, would be his destruction.





	Bend not Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of my fated series but can read as a standalone.
> 
>   
> 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

_You can look but you can’t touch._

Kylo knows the rules. They’re instilled deep inside his bones, echoing against his lungs and pumping through his veins. It’s those very rules that haunt him, creeping into his dreams with their taunting whispers.

He crushes the half-smoked cigarette under the heel of his boot and pushes through the crowd. Even on a misty evening the pleasure district is packed. People hurriedly rush through the damp streets, their gazes lowered and their hoods pulled low.

Kylo doesn’t bother with such secrecy. What does a man like him have to lose?

The usual crimson light flickers above the oak door, beckoning him closer. Kylo gives in to its luring radiance—when has he ever really resisted? He pushes the heavy door open and steps inside. The air is thick and humid as he enters the establishment. Kylo’s clothing already begins to stick to his skin. 

He’s barely made it to the front desk before he’s enthusiastically greeted.

“Mr. Ren!” Lin exclaims, putting on a bright grin. Her smile doesn’t quite reach her heavily kohled eyes. “You’re a bit early today. I’m not sure if your usual is ready yet. Would you like to visit the Andromedea chamber while he gets set up?”

“No.” Kylo’s voice is steady and firm. “I’ll just wait.”

“Of course! We’ll have your room ready in just a moment.” Her expression hardens as she looks over her shoulder, calling out to her assistant. “Aryan, go get Starkiller ready—and hurry!”

Kylo’s eyes drift over the entrance room as he waits. Not much has changed in the two years that he’s been frequenting this establishment. The same overstuffed couches are pushed against the walls, lit dimly by flickering sconces. The walls are maroon, casting the entire room in a soft, red glow. The long hallway aside the front desk is lined with doors, all unmarked and filled with secrets.

“Please, follow me.” Aryan steps in front of Kylo and gestures down the hall. Kylo allows himself to be led as if he couldn’t find the room himself with his eyes closed.

Aryan opens the door and ushers Kylo inside, nodding in farewell as he closes the door. Kylo settles into his usual chair. The anticipation begins to build, just as it always does. The room is dim, lit only by a glittering candelabra which hangs from the tall ceiling. Kylo wipes his palms against his thighs and leans back, waiting for his arrival.

There are translucent, scarlet curtains dividing the room in half. Today the curtains are pulled open. The minute difference sets Kylo on edge; he feels tempted and tantalized—he feels unprepared.

Soft music fills the room and Starkiller appears in his all his glory. Two years of this and Kylo’s breath still catches in his throat. Starkiller is wearing the black shorts today, extremely tight and made of lace. Threads of silver weave between the material, looking like shooting stars when the light hits him just right. He’s otherwise nude, his bare chest and lithe muscles flexing as he slowly moves to the music. He smooth shoulders are disrupted by a light scattering of freckles. Kylo has often fantasized about tracing them with his tongue. 

The man sways his hips and cocks his head, his gaze fixed on Kylo. His pale aquamarine eyes are mesmerizing, drawing Kylo in like the ocean at high tide. He’s wearing the smallest amount of glitter today, just a tiny sheen of gold swept across his cheekbones. Kylo wants to devour him.

Starkiller, _his_ gorgeous Starkiller, all dolled up and displayed just for him. Kylo’s cock twitches in his trousers and he places his hand on top of the growing bulge. Starkiller’s hips sway and he playfully chews his bottom lip. The tender flesh swells beneath his sharp teeth, blooming like a crimson rose.

Starkiller’s fingers trail teasingly along his own chest, the tips brushing against his hardening nipples. “What do you want?”

His voice is like velvet, smooth and soft. Kylo’s cock jumps at the sound. He longs to confess, _you_ , but he knows better than that. Instead he cups his thickening cock and says, “Finger yourself.”

Starkiller’s pretty lips curve into a half-smile as if he knew the answer all along. Kylo supposes he must have; after all this time doesn’t Starkiller know his every wish and desire? Kylo hardly ever needs to speak, to utter a command. Starkiller merely peers into his eyes with his piercing gaze and can see the truth. He reads Kylo with a simple glance. Just one look from those icy jade eyes and Starkiller knows his very soul.

Kylo leans back and gets comfortable as Starkiller enticingly lowers his lacy shorts. The material flutters to the ground. The floating, delicate music does little to mask the soft groan that escapes Kylo’s lips. Starkiller’s cock is already half-hard and Kylo’s whole body aches with desire. He wants to drop on his knees and crawl over, take the rosy tip of Starkiller’s cock in his mouth and worship that swollen flesh as it deserves.

Kylo wonders what Starkiller tastes like. He imagines the cosmos—epic, overwhelming, beautiful and untouchable. Kylo is burning hot like a star now. He’s a building mass of energy and heat, longing to expand into Starkiller’s orbit. A mere touch, a mere taste, would be his destruction.

All poetic thought rushes from his mind when Starkiller places his fingers into his mouth and sucks. He pulls them out with a wet pop and settles onto the plum daybed on his side of the room. Starkillers pale, long legs spread apart and he tilts his hips towards Kylo. The view is intoxicating and Kylo’s mouth waters at the sight. Starkiller’s glistening fingers lower to his hole. He teases for a few moments, tracing the tip of his finger around his rim.

Kylo’s own hand trembles as he undoes his pants and pulls his stiff cock out. His eyes, however, remain fixed on Starkiller as he leisurely pumps his dick. Starkiller has now slid one finger in. His expression remains smooth but his exposed cock twitches at the movement. Kylo longs to see Starkiller come undone—and he’s certain if he commanded it Starkiller would moan and gasp—but he wants the man before him to only surrender to honest ecstasy. 

Starkiller’s eyes narrow slightly and once again Kylo is sure the other man can read his thoughts. He adds another finger, a faint flush spreading along his chest now, but he remains silent. A look of challenge crosses Starkiller’s face but it soon disappears as he curves his fingers. Even a professional like him can’t mask the stutter of his hips and the heavy exhale that escapes his mouth. 

Kylo’s hand speeds up on his cock, unable to resist the urge to arch into every thrust. Starkiller’s fingers are are matching Kylo’s movements and his pretty, pale lashes flutter with each touch. His cock is fully hard now and a thin line of pre-come slowly drips down his slender length.

Kylo imagines licking away the sticky trail, pressing his hands into Starkiller’s pale legs and spreading them wider. He’d bury his head between Starkiller’s thighs and suck, bite and kiss every bit of soft flesh he could get his mouth on. 

Kylo’s legs tremble. He can feel his release rushing forward and he tries in vain to fight it off. He’s not ready for this to be over yet. One look at Starkiller’s pink cheeks and pretty open mouth, however, sends him over the edge. He’s gasping and crying, shuddering as he spurts all over his fingers.

The room slowly fades back and his surroundings materialize again. Starkiller has removed his fingers and remains seated on the daybed. His cock is still hard, straining towards the ceiling but he makes no move to touch himself.

“Stand up,” Kylo commands, his voice hoarse and broken. Starkiller complies. “Come closer.” Starkiller raises an eyebrow but slowly walks forward, pausing right at the open curtains which separate their sides. Kylo’s breath catches at seeing his precious Starkiller so close. “Touch yourself.”

Starkiller smiles at that. He takes himself in his hand and begins to pull at his cock in careful, measured strokes. Kylo leans forward, his arms pressing into his legs as he peers at the gorgeous sight before him.

Starkiller is professional in all things, especially at masturbating. His eyes remained fixed on Kylo, full of heat and fervor, but his tempo never changes on his cock. He doesn’t let loose, doesn’t tilt his head back and thrust into his fingers. What would it take to make him fall apart? How is it only Kylo is the one who breaks into a million pieces with every encounter?

Starkiller’s expression turns somewhat solemn, even as he meticulously chases his own pleasure. He’s in Kylo’s mind again, of this he is certain. He knows, without a doubt, the inferno of feelings that burn deep in Kylo’s chest.

Kylo watches Starkiller's flicking pulse against his throat, the faint flush on his cheeks, his skillful fingers curled around his cock. The desire to sweep Starkiller into his arms and take him home overwhelms him. He wants to be the one to give Starkiller pleasure, to kiss him every morning and every night. How is it they can exchange so few words every week but communicate so much through eager glances and searching eyes?

Kylo wonders if in some other world, some alternate universe, Starkiller truly could have been his. Could they have belonged to one another without any barriers or gauzy curtains separating them?

Kylo rises to his feet before he is even aware of it. His intense thoughts and growing fervor take over and in an instant he finds himself mere inches away from Starkiller. He lifts his hand and allows it to hover in the space between him. Starkiller doesn’t falter in his strokes, which have steadily become quicker and more urgent. His eyes, however, flash with warning.

“Careful Mr. Ren,” he says. “You know the rules.”

Kylo exhales in frustration and allows his hand to drop back to his side. He’s ready to step away when Starkiller surges forward and captures his mouth in a kiss.

Kylo freezes, caught between ecstasy and entropy. His finger tangle into Starkiller’s golden, fiery hair. The strands are soft like silk between his fingers. Starkiller’s mouth is hot and wet against his and he groans when their tongues meet. It’s utter madness, chaos, a clear violation of the rules. This will end him, Kylo is certain, but it’s the sweetest destruction he’s ever tasted. 

“Starkiller,” Kylo murmurs worshipfully against his warm lips. 

“Hux,” Starkiller corrects him. “Call me Hux.”

“Hux,” Kylo repeats. “Hux, Hux, Hux.” The words become lost in Hux’s eager and pliant mouth.

He feels Hux shudder in his arms and warm, wetness spreads against his thigh. Kylo presses small, urgent kisses along the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his neck. He holds Hux fiercely as the other man rides out the last shocks of his intense orgasm.

Hux pulls back slightly, his usual collected expression wiped clean from his face. His eyes look wild and a bit unsure.

A soft rapping sounds against the other side of the door.

“Mr. Ren,” a voice calls out from behind the closed door, “your time is up.”

Kylo reluctantly releases his hold on Hux and takes a measured step back. Hux looks equally disappointed but he merely clears his throat.

“Until next week, Mr. Ren,” he says in a daze.

Kylo nods, his pulse thundering loudly in his ears. His hands itch to reach out and touch Hux again. He resists, instead curling his fingers into tight fists against his thighs. “If not sooner,” he finally replies.

Hux smiles; it’s a small and heartbreakingly sincere thing. “Goodbye Mr Ren.”

Kylo’s head spins and he quickly refastens his trousers with trembling fingers. “Goodbye,” he says, softly adding, “...Hux.”

 

-x-x-x-x-  
-x-x-x-x-

 

Hux has been around long enough; he’s no idiot. He knows the rules.

_Never fall in love._

Hux stares at himself in the mirror. His hair is mussed, his cheeks flushed, his eyes are wild. His fingers trace his swollen, kiss-bitten lips.

_Too late._

The words pound against his skull, mocking him with their gleeful cry. Hux joins in and laughs as well.

_Too late._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
